1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastening mechanisms, and, more particularly, to a fastening mechanism which facilitates mounting expansion cards in the housing of an electronic appliance.
2. Background of the Invention
To achieve certain functionalities, personal computers are usually connected with corresponding peripheral components. One mechanism for connecting a computer to a peripheral component is with the PCI (peripheral component interconnect) interface, which allows a computer's motherboard to be connected to one or more PCI cards. Expansion cards are implemented as peripherals of an apparatus such as a desktop computer and add functionality such as TV tuners, network interfaces, and so on.
In a typical computer system, a motherboard is integrated with PCI slots to enable users to insert different PCI cards into the computer as required. For this reason, the computer chassis typically includes multiple slot openings covered with clamps that hold the cards in place, wherein such clamps can be removed before and restored after plugging PCI cards into the slots. This has been the prevailing configuration for the chassis of a computer system for sometime.
Referring to FIG. 1, a PCI bracket 1 is shown that receives a plurality of expansion cards therein for connecting to a server unit (not shown). Expansion cards include common expansion cards having the standard length and also extended expansion cards 11 that have a longer length than the common ones. Because of the extra length, the end portion of an extended expansion card 11 may be easily damaged due to weight that causes inclination of the end portion after a long period of use. Also, the PCI bracket 1 is required to have extra length for accommodating such lengthened expansion cards in a server unit, thus requiring a slot 10 to be provided at the end portion of the PCI bracket 1 for correspondingly receiving the extended expansion card 11 therein. To prevent the extended expansion card 11 from accidentally sliding out of the slot 10, a coupling member 12 is pivotally connected to the end portion of the PCI bracket 1 to connect with an open end of the slot 10 in order to hold the extended expansion card 11 in the slot securely.
The coupling member 12 is, for example, a flange structure that couples to an open end of the slot 10 of the PCI bracket. However, this coupling means has been known to have the drawbacks of insufficient stability and reliability. For the convenience of removing an expansion card when necessary, the coupling member 12 is not strongly coupled, and therefore, vibration may detach the expansion card from the PCI bracket 1. Although the slot 10 accommodates the end portion of the extended expansion card 11, it lacks buffering elasticity and easily allows flexing of the end portion of an extended expansion card 11 in the slot and thus fails to provide stability. Further, the slot 10 is integrally formed with the PCI bracket 1, increasing production complexity and thus manufacturing costs as a result.
The stability of PCI cards in the housing, and hence their reliability, depends on their firm installation. Any failure in this respect will generally affect the operation of the computer. What is needed is a fastening mechanism that readily facilitates attachment and/or detachment of a PCI bracket in a computer while allowing the cards to be held in a secure way.